


Stray: The downfall of a Robin

by scorbusjamesteddy



Series: Stray Verse [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alfred Pennyworth is a good grandfather, Alternate Universe - Catlad, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Chapter 3 tags:, Chapter 3 will be mostly pwp, Dick is kinda a dick, Dirty Talk, I think that's it - Freeform, Joker Junior - Freeform, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Making Out, Mild Hurt/Comfort, More Hurt Than Comfort, Multi, Public Blow Jobs, Selina loves Tim, Tim Drake is Catlad, Tim Drake is Stray, Tim Drake kills the Joker, Tim drake needs a hug, Wall Sex, but at leats he realizes it, but chapter 1 and 2 have plot, but like not that good bc i wrote it so, jason cares about tim, kinda goes along with whats canon but also not at all, light aftercare, like if you blink you'll miss it - Freeform, like not really but there is also not really need for it, not graphic though, there is a hint of plot in the beginning, tim is 17 when he fucks jason just a warning, tim knows who red hood is but jason doesn't know who stray is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-14 01:11:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14759748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorbusjamesteddy/pseuds/scorbusjamesteddy
Summary: Tim Drake gets taken by the Joker and turned into Joker Junior. After his rescue Bruce thinks he'll heal, but one thing lead to another and suddenly Damian is Robin and Tim is running around town dressed as a cat and kissing Jason.





	1. well fuck the joker tbh

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this is either

Pamela Isley hadn't seen her best friends in three weeks, until one morning Harley was sitting on the counter in her green house, hugging her legs, face stained with tear marks and ruined make-up.

 

“What is going on?” Pamela asked, voice on age. Harley crying after being distant for a while was almost always directly connected to the Joker. And she despised the Joker more than anyone else. 

 

Harley sniffled. “I love Mr. J, I really do,” she whispered. “But I can't look at this anymore.”

 

“Look at what?” Pamela asked. She handed Harley a tissue. 

 

Harley swallowed. “Remember Robin? Batman’s little sidekick? The new one? Smart but really tiny?”

 

“The thin one?” Pamela asked. 

 

“Yeah,” Harley replied. “Mr J-”

 

“Did he kill another Robin?” Pamela asked. Oh, how she hated the Joker. No matter what she thought of any of the Robins, even she found Jason’s death to be unnecessarily cruel. 

 

“W-worse,” Harley mumbled. “Just call Kitty.”

 

“Selina?”

 

She nodded. Ivy sighed but got her phone, calling Catwoman just as Harley had told her to do.

 

 

\--

 

 

Tim didn’t remember how it had started. He just knew that one day he woke up in the Joker’s hideout, strapped to a table and he suddenly felt the urge to laugh. His body had hurt and his head was spinning, but all he could think of doing was laughing. The Joker had entered the room not long after he woke up.

 

“Hello, Junior,” he had smiled widely and Tim had smiled back, exactly like the Joker. “You finally woke up.”

 

“Where am I?”

 

“My place,” the Joker laughed. “Let’s have some fun, shall we?”

 

He turned on some machine and suddenly electricity was running through Tim’s body. He screamed. Then laughed. Hysterically. He didn’t know why. He couldn’t control it. Not anymore. So he laughed. And laughed. And laughed. Until the Joker turned off the machine. He stopped laughing for a moment. Then he started again. And the machine started again. They went like that until Tim passed out again.

 

  
\--  


 

Selina Kyle bursted into the Batcave at exactly four in the morning, knowing oh too well that Batman and all his friends would be there, slowly going insane on where Tim Drake was.

 

“We found him,” she said. 

 

Bruce Wayne was sitting behind the biggest monitor, wearing his suit but not the mask or scowl. Next to him was Dick Grayson, leaning against the table. He was still wearing his police uniform. Selina figured that he had just finished his shift and hadn't left the cave since he got there. Jason Todd and Barbara Gordon were sitting next to them. Barbara was busy tracking every part of the city in hopes of finding a life sign of Tim. Jason was aggressively throwing a ball against a wall. Stephanie Brown was asleep on one of the chairs, still wearing her full Spoiler costume.

 

“Where is he?” Bruce asked, jumping up. 

 

Jason immediately stopped throwing the ball.  He wasn’t even sure why he was there. He hated Tim. He did. Or at least he told himself that. He should hate time. The boy took Jason’s life, everything that had been his, and made himself the center of it. But somehow he still worried when the news that Tim was gone broke. Somehow he had still spend night after night looking for Tim.

 

“First of all, he's alive,” Selina said. “Second, you should sit down again, you won't like what I'm going to tell you.”

 

Bruce bit his lip but sat down. He looked at her, waiting.

 

“Joker has him. Harley was barely able to talk, but she kept rambling about some form of brainwashing? I think that's what she meant. And electricity? It was confusing, but it didn’t sound nice,” Selina said. She didn't look at any of them. 

 

Jason was the first to react, jumping up and running towards his bike.

 

“Jaso-” Dick was cut off by Jason driving away. “He doesn't even know where the Joker is.”

 

“He’ll find a way,” Barbara replied. Sounding a little too hopeful and not knowing enough. Dick could tell she hadn't had a full night of sleep in ages. 

 

Bruce stood up. “Where is he?”

 

“Harley said he was in one of the warehouses. That's all she knows,” Selina said. “Are we going?”

 

Bruce nodded, grabbing his mask. “But we can't just burst in there. And what do we do with Steph? We can't leave her alone.”

 

“I'll wait here until Cass returns,” Barbara said. “Dick, you get in contact with my father, we need all the help we can get.”

 

“Everyone go,” Bruce yelled. 

  
  
  
  


Jason found the Joker. He contacted Roy who contacted Kori who contacted who knows who, who knew where he was. He was pretty sure he broke every single speeding law to ever exist in Gotham.

 

He checked four warehouses before he ended up reaching the right one. It took his breath away. The warehouse on the outside looked normal as every other, but inside it looked straight out of one of his nightmares. Purple and Green wherever he looked and Joker Cards hanging from the ceiling. The floor was decorated in all kinds of things that only the Joker would consider appropriate decor – broken dolls, old furniture and toys that Jason was sure were older than Bruce.

 

And right there in the middle of it was a teenage boy. Looking like a miniature version of the Joker. Green dyed hair, a purple suit and a wight painted face. It took Jason way too long until he realized that it was Tim.

 

He quickly made his way towards him. Tim looked up from where he was sitting and looked at Jason. The resemblance to the Joker was one of the scariest things Jason had ever seen.

 

“Jay,” Tim smiled, teeth flashing. Jason felt the need to throw up. “You wanna have some fun?”

 

“Tim we need to get you out of here,” Jay replied and grabbed Tim’s wrist. 

 

Tim started laughing hysterically. “Who is Tim?”

 

“Tim, please,” Jason whispered. 

 

Tim just kept laughing.

 

Jason’s stomach twisted and his mind became cloudy. He had expected it to be bad, he had expected blood and violence, he hadn't expected Tim dressed like a miniature Joker, laughing while laying in his arms.

 

“Tim, Come on,” Jason whispered. 

 

Tim laughed. “Who is Tim?”

 

“You already asked that,” Jason pointed out. 

 

“I still want to know,” he replied. And he laughed again, just as hysterical.

 

“You're not leaving me any choice,” Jason whispered and punched Tim. Tim let out a yelp and went slack in Jason’s arms. 

 

Jason sighed and picked him up. He had almost reached the door when Batman and Batgirl came running in. Without waiting a second Bruce took Tim from Jason.

 

“Why is he out?” Batman asked, moving to check Tim’s pulse.

 

“I punched him,” Jason mumbled. “He - Joker - Tim needs to get into a clinic now. Metropolis. Call Superman. He needs to be out of Gotham.”

 

“Jason, calm down,” Batgirl mumbled. “What happened?”

 

“I think Joker brainwashed him,” Jason mumbled. “We should hurry before he wakes up again.”

 

Batgirl and Batman send each other concerned glances but slowly moved outside, Jason following after them.

 

Bruce let Stephanie drive back, even though she was clearly underage and had no license. Jason and Tim were sitting in the back, Tim still unconscious. Jason refused to look at him again.

 

Bruce was sitting on the passenger’s seat and tried getting in contact with Superman. Superman answered the third time, immediately offering to come and pick Tim up.

  
–

 

“You okay, Jay?” Dick asked, sitting on the sofa next to him. 

 

“Just fucking brilliant,” Jason replied through gritted teeth. 

 

“Was he that bad?” Dick’s voice was quiet, almost week. 

 

“Imagine the person you hate the most. And now imagine Tim looking like that person, but his face and body. Imagine Tim talking exactly like that person but in his voice. Imagine Tim, looking and talking like that person, looking you in the eyes and asking who Tim is,” Jason hissed. “You wouldn't be floating from happiness either.”

 

“I didn’t know you and Tim were that-”

 

“We’re not,” Jason huffed. “I have never actually talked to him. But – he’s Robin, ok? He’s part of this just as much as we are, except he has to live up to both of us. And now-”

 

Jason let Dick pull him into a hug. He didn't hug back but he let it happen. He hadn’t properly talked to Dick since he had come back from the dead either.

 

Jason didn't sleep that night. Or the night after. He barely ate either. Bruce had claimed that Tim would be alright, that he would be just like before. Jason honestly doubted it. And he knew that Bruce was trying to convince himself just as much as Jason.

 

The weeks after finding Tim were a mess at the Manor. Bruce had invited all the Supers over after Clark had complained about how much Connor had been freaking out for days. Wonder Woman and Donna all dropped by from time to time. Bart and Cassie basically spend most of their time in the room Connor was crashing in. The rest of the Justice League visited from time to time again. Bruce was constantly freaking out. Steph was so nervous that Cass spend all day trying to calm her down. Babs was doing her best to get as many heroes from the League to help out in Gotham, so none of them had to leave the manor and cave unless it was actually necessary. Jason stayed at the Manor the entire time. It was the first time since he was Robin that he had slept even one night in the manor, but no one mentioned that.

 

Alfred tried to stay level-headed through it all. He made meals for everyone and talked to them, telling them Tim would come back, and that the doctors had no reason to lie to them.

 

“We can visit him tomorrow,” Bruce said, one day during what Alfred called Family Breakfast. 

 

Kon whispered a ‘finally’ under his breath and everyone seemed to agree with him.

 

“How far has the healing worked?” Jason asked, appearing to ve the only one not to eager to see Tim. 

 

“He's… better. He'll still need some time,” Bruce replied, reaching for the water. 

 

“I’m not going,” Jason replied. “Tell him I said hi.”

 

“Jay, don't you want to think about-”

 

“Dick, I know what I said,” Jason snapped. “I am not seeing him like this ever again.”

 

Barbara sighed. “Steph are you going?”

 

Steph seemed to be indecisive. “Do I have to decide right now?”

 

“No,” Bruce said. “None of you have to decide right now. I'm going this afternoon. Connor, Bart, Cassie, I assume you want to come?”

 

All of them nodded.

 

“We shouldn't all come at the same time. If anyone else wants to go you could drop by him tomorrow,” Bruce said, looking at everyone else.

 

Dick nodded immediately.

 

–

 

Connor reconsidered his decision the second they walked into the building Alfred had driven them too. Cassie sensed his nervousness and reached out for his hand. She wasn't sure if she was trying to help him calm down or tell him that she wasn't any less nervous. Even Bart was quiet.

 

Tim looked terrible. He had darker circles under his eyes than any of them had ever seen. He looked like he hadn't eaten in days and he wasn't smiling.

 

Bruce gave him a quick hug as a greeting, which he returned but only loosely.

 

Connor felt like throwing up. He could hardly bare seeing Tim like that.

 

But before he could properly regret his decision Tim fell into him and he quickly wrapped his arms around him. Connor didn't know what to say, so he didn't say anything. Just waited. But Tim didn't move, and Connor thought about it but he didn't want Tim to move.

 

After some time Cassie tapped against Tim’s shoulder and Tim pulled her and Bart unto a group hug. Bruce just sat next to them.

 

They didn't talk.

 

-

 

Jason considered talking to Connor as he came back. But decided against it. He didn't want to know. If Tim would be worse than expected Bruce would have told him. And Dick would probably tell him more than he needed to here when Dick and the Girls go to visit him.

 

No, really just the thought of Tim as Joker Jr made him feel worse than anything else he could imagine.

 

-

  
Tim was released from the clinic a few weeks later but he had weekly meeting with a therapist and a doctor and Bruce refused to let him out at night. Tim’s parents said they were glad he was ok but booked a trip to Manila only two days later, not that it mattered considering Tim had lived at the manor for years now. Tim hated being stuck in the manor, while he knew the Joker was still running around free.  
  
-  


“Ivy,” Tim's voice was almost emotionless as he leaned against the door of the green house. 

 

“Robin? What do you want?” She replied. Her voice was just as emotionless. 

 

“You hate the Joker. I hate the Joker. I'd like to propose the idea of working together,” Tim replied. 

 

“Don't you have the Bat for that?”

 

“You know his stance on killing,” Tim replied. “And usually I agree with him, but the Joker needs to be stopped for good.”

 

“So you're coming to me?” Ivy raised her eyebrow. “Not that other Robin?”

 

“Red Hood and I aren't exactly friends,” Tim replied, his voice bitter. Jason hadn't even visited him as he was in the clinic. 

 

“We aren't friends either,” Ivy pointed out.

 

“I never said that,” Tim replied. “All I'm saying is that it would benefit both of us to never see the Joker ever again.”

 

“I'm not working with a Bat,” she replied.

 

“You're not working with a Bat, you're working with me,” Tim replied.

 

Ivy crossed her arms. “I can kill him without you.”

 

“Why haven't you done so yet?” 

 

She didn't reply.

 

“You're scared of Harley,” Tim stated. It wasn't a question.

 

“Why would I be scared of Ha-”

 

“Not of her, but of loosing her,” Tim corrected himself. “You're scared she'll be mad and never talk to you again. You love her too much to risk that.”

 

“I don't-”

 

“So you need someone else to do it, and I want to do it but can't do it without help.”

 

Ivy didn't reply. But before she had to reply, Selina entered the room, without her costume. She took a quick glance at Tim and then at Ivy, concern filling her eyes. “Did I interrupt something?”

 

“No, Ivy and I were just talking,” Tim replied. 

 

“I’m not working with a Bat,” she replied. 

 

Selina raised an eyebrow. “What does our little Birdy want help for?”

 

“Killing the Joker,” Ivy replied, voice dry. 

 

“ I'd be down to work with a Bat,” Selina said. “But does Daddy Bat know you're here?”

 

“ B wouldn't want me here,” Tim replied. 

 

“ Selina you have never purposefully killed someone, you and bird boy won't be able to do this alone,” Ivy said. “Stop being stupid.”

 

“ Would you work with me if I'm not a Bat?” Tim asked, crossing his arms. 

 

Ivy didn't reply and Selina took that as a yes. “I might have an old suit that I could tailor for you. Ivy, you'd be working with a cat then, and I know you like it whenever I bring Kittens here.”

 

Ivy still didn't reply.

 

Tim sighed. “We both know it's the best for Harley _and_ Gotham.”

 

“ Not one word to Harley,” Ivy finally said. “And I'm only working with cats. No help from you little bird friends.”

 

Selina smiled. “Come on, Birdie, let's find you a suit.”

 

Tim stayed silent as he followed Selina up the stairs to whatever room she had in mind. Selina started talking about how Ivy often had issues with cooperating with people she wasn’t close to - and sometimes even people she is close to.

  
-  


“ I look ridiculous,” Tim said, crossing his arms in front of his chest, as he looked into the mirror. 

 

“ More ridiculous in that thing you wear as robin?” Selina asked, shaking her head. “I think you look great.”

 

He was wearing a skin tight  leather suit, that he could barely imagine being practical, as well as a pair of boots, gloves and a hood that had cat ears on it. He only had the bright red glasses Selina gave him around his forehead. 

 

“ It's only one time,” Selina pointed out.

 

He nodded slowly. “I'll somehow make it work.”

  
–

 

Killing the Joker shouldn’t have been as easy as it was. Tim waited until Bruce left for patrol and climbed out of the window. He met Ivy and Selina in Crime Alley and they went to the Joker’s Hideout. Tim almost threw up as he saw it, the memories of the pain coming back up. Selina send him a concerned look but he shook his head. He was doing this. Not for him. For Gotham. For Jason, Babs, Steph and Harley. For Bruce to finally stop his obsession. For all the innocent people getting hurt by what the Joker did. This wasn’t about him. Not anymore.

 

Joker hadn’t expected them. And that was their advantage. Ivy used her plant magic – Tim honestly had no clue how that worked – and held him in place. The Joker struggled against the bounds.

 

“Junior, you’ve returned,” he smiled.

 

Tim needed to throw up. He pulled the gun he had stolen from Jason just a day prior, and pointed it. This was it. This was the moment he had been waiting for since the clinic set him free again.

 

“Kitty Cat,” Selina whispered.

 

“Let me do this,” Tim replied. He shot. The bullet went right through Joker’s skull. It was too easy. It shouldn’t have been so easy. He was dead. Finally.

 

Tim dropped down, letting the gun fall on the ground. Ivy laid the Joker’s lifeless body on the ground. “Good.”

 

Selina put her hand on Tim’s shoulder. “You did what had to be done.”

 

“Maybe,” Tim agreed. “But it still feels wrong.”

 

“It will get better.”

 

He really hoped she was right. Because if not, he could never look at himself in a mirror again without thinking of the fact that he killed someone. Even if that someone was the Joker.  
  
–

  
At the manor, no one had noticed that he had been gone for the night. But the next morning, when Bruce put on the news, the Joker’s death was on. _Mysterious killer got the Joker_. Tim pretended to be surprised. Bruce looked relieved, in a way that Tim couldn’t quite pinpoint. He seemed to be glad that the Joker was finally gone. Dick seemed mostly confused. 

 


	2. tim needs a hug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's some blow job stuff in this just a warning (not that it isn't in the tags)

Tim went out in the costume Selina gave him again. Bruce still wouldn’t let him go as Robin, and he missed being on rooftops. So he put on the costume at nights when everyone thought he was sleeping, and went to explore the city. Selina sometimes went with him, she had started calling him Stray, claiming he was basically a stray that she had picked up, and he decided it was just as much of a terrible name as Robin, so he kept it. He mostly spend time in the northern part of Gotham, stopping assaults and smaller crimes like that, things Batman often overlooked because he was after bigger Crime Mobs. Tim wouldn’t blame him for that, but he felt like there should be someone to look out for things like that. So he did that.

  
Everything was fine. Until one night Red Hood ran into him.

 

“What's a pretty kitty like you doing all alone out here?” Red Hood asked, sitting down next to Tim. Tim took a deep breath. They had no idea who he was. Maybe this was his chance to test just how far he could push before Hood snaps.

 

“What is it, Hood?”

 

“Hood?”

 

“Answer the question,” Tim replied.

 

“Just wanted to meet Gotham’s newest killer,” Hood replied, leaning his head back a little to look up at the stars.

 

“I'm not a killer,” Tim hissed back.

 

Hood laughed. Tim wanted to punch him. “Kitten, we both know you killed the Joker.”

 

“Doesn't make me a killer,” he replied. “You're a killer. You kill everyone you fight. I killed one guy that we both know deserved it. I think you might be one of the few people who know that even better than me.”

 

“Oh, what had Joker done to you then?” Hood asked.

 

Tim bit his lip. “Nothing that would be important to you.”

 

“Don't want to talk, kitten?”

 

“Not to you,” Tim replied.

 

“And here I thought Catwoman would have told you how your lot is around Bats,” Hood mumbled.

 

“So that's what you're after?” Tim asked. It wasn't what he expected, not at all, but he could work with that.

 

“Never said that,” Hood immediately replied.

 

Tim looked at him for a while. He couldn't see his face, because of the Hood and for the first time since knowing him, Tim actually wanted to know what Jason was thinking.

 

“Anything else you're here for?”

 

Hood huffed. “You?”

 

“You didn't answer the question,” Tim replied.

 

“You neither,” Hood said.

 

“You first.”

 

“I'm not here to do anything,” Hood replied.

 

“So you have time to spare?” Tim asked.

 

Hood shrugged. “Time is nothing.”

 

“How philosophical,” Tim chuckled. “Now what?

 

“Why did you only kill the Joker now?” Hood asked.

 

Tim shrugged. “I’m not a killer, but I don’t want what happened to me to happen to anyone else.”

 

“Not a killer,” Hood agreed. “Of course.”

 

“If you’re just here to call me a killer you can just leave.”

  
–

 

Tim knew the day would come where he wouldn’t be Robin anymore. Where either Bruce wouldn’t need a Robin anymore, he found a new one, or Tim would quit. He knew that. So just in case he made himself a backup suit. _Red Robin_. A red suit, with black accents, golden belts and a cowl that would cover his entire face, just like Batman’s cowl did. It was perfect. It was a just-in-case-outfit, but it gave him a sense of security. Even if Bruce wouldn’t need him, he’d still be out there. Not just as Stray.

 

–

 

“Kitty Cat, why do you still have the suit? Can’t you go as Robin again?” Selina asked, raising an eyebrow in surprise, as Tim told her about Jason - or red Hood - knowing he killed the Joker.

 

“B doesn’t let me go out as Robin, but I want to go outside, you know?” Tim shrugged. “And I can’t just wear nothing, can I?”

 

Selina nodded slowly. “I guess so. Are you going to do something about Red Hood knowing we did it?”

 

“I have an alphabetical list of all his kills, concluded with every Hide Out he ever had, if he tries shit I can hit back trice as hard. Besides, I know who he really is, he has no idea who I am,” Tim replied.

 

“Really? He has no clue?”

 

Tim nodded. “Jason and I aren’t exactly close. He has no reason to think it’s me.”

 

“And Bruce?”

 

“Thinks I’m spending all day in bed watching Netflix.”

 

“You shouldn’t lie to him,” Selina said. “He deserves better than that.”

 

“Does he?” Tim asked. “Bruce couldn’t handle knowing I killed Joker.”

 

Selina sighed. Tim was right, Bruce wasn’t ready to hear that his current Robin had killed his biggest enemy in team work with someone he had put into Arkham several times. But Selina still felt that Bruce should know the truth. That he should know about what Tim was getting up to.

 

“How come you only ask this now? You’ve been out with Stray so many times,” Tim asked.

 

“Just worried,” she replied.

 

Tim nodded slowly. He didn’t ask further.

 

“So,” Selina tried changing the topic. “What about you and Jason?”

 

“What about us?”

 

“Timmy, you’re the smartest Person I know, you know what I want to know,” Selina claimed.

 

“There is nothing,” Tim said. They both knew it wasn’t true.

 

“There’s nothing wrong with liking boys,” Selina pointed out.

 

He sighed. It wasn’t that Jason was a boy, the problem was that Jason was a Killer that spend most of his time getting into fights. It was that Jason hated him and Tim had never actually gotten over his stupid childhood crush on Robin. Not even now that said Robin had tried to killed him several times.

 

–

 

Two week later Tim asked Bruce to go on patrol with him again.

 

“You're not going out,” Bruce said.

 

“You're not my dad, you can't tell me what to do,” Tim shot back. It had been three months and slowly he was getting bored of doing nothing all day.

 

Bruce’s face didn't move. Tim hated it. Hated how clear it was that he was talking to Batman and not Bruce. “I’m not your dad, but I'm your boss. And as your boss I tell you, you can't go out yet.”

 

“It's been three months,” Tim argued. “My therapist said-”

 

“That you could go to school again,” Bruce finished his sentence. “That doesn't mean you're ready for fighting criminals.”

 

Tim sighed. He'd have to go out as Stray again, that way.

 

–

 

Bruce was gone, and everyone thought he was dead. He wasn't, Tim knew that, but everyone just thought he wasn't in his right mind to process if Bruce was alive or not. Tim understood where Dcik was coming from when he told him that maybe Tim didn’t want to accept it because of all that had happened, but knowing no one believed him still hurt just as much.

 

Dick took over the title of Batman, temporarily, and he let Tim go out a few times with him. But it wasn't the same as going out with Batman. Dick didn’t fit the role of Batman, he was energetic and talked a lot and liked to show off, while Bruce always went straight to business and let actions speak for words.

 

So when one day Dick appeared at the Manor with an eleven year old boy, Tim feared what it meant. The boy was named Damian Wayne, and apparently was Bruce’s actual son. Dick didn't wait long to make him the new Robin.

 

And Tim hated it. He hated Damian, hated Dick for making Damian Robin, hated everyone else for not doing something about it.

 

He tried talking to Dick, but Dick told him that Tim didn't seem ready to go out every night on patrol, and that Damian would be able to do that.

 

The worst part however was Damian himself. He was a brat and Tim would punch him in the face if punching children wasn't looked down on in society. Damian claimed that he deserved to be Robin, because his _actual_ father was Batman. He claimed that Tim wouldn't be able to do it anyway.

 

Tim didn't know what to do. All he knew was that he couldn't stay at the Manor. He refused to go back to his parents – who wouldn’t even noticed if he still lived with Bruce or not; hell they hadn’t even heard that Bruce was gone – so he packed his bags with no idea of what he was going to do.

 

Dick didn't notice he was about to leave. He had said his goodbyes to Alfred, who said he understood his decision, but asked Tim to meet him for Tea and Coffee every now and then, which Tim promised within seconds.

 

The only other person who noticed turned out to be Jason, as he was just leaving the driveway of the manor.

 

“What happened to you, babybird?” Jason asked.

 

Tim rolled his eyes at the nickname. It was better than _replacement_ but only slightly.

 

“Have you met Damian?” Tim asked.

 

Jason shrugged. “Unfortunately. Why?”

 

“Guess who’s Robin now,” Tim mumbled.

 

Jason raised an eyebrow. “Dick made that little brat…”

 

“Yes,” Tim replied. “What do you want?”

 

“You just seemed a little off all day,” Jason mumbled. “That's all.”

 

Tim didn't reply. He wasn't sure what Jason’s reasons were, but it seemed fishy. When he really thought about it this had to be their first conversation without masks.

 

“Are you going to take up another persona?” Jason asked.

 

Tim shrugged. “I’m not going to stop fighting crime. I haven't been on patrol for half a year now, but I miss it.”

 

Technically he was on patrol the night prior, stopped a mugging, punched two people that tried to assault a teenage girl and helped Catwoman take down part of a Crime Ring. But he hadn't been on patrol as a bat in half a year now.

 

Jason nodded at him. They staid in silence for a while, before Tim left. He couldn't stand the manor anymore.

 

–

 

“Kitty Cat?” Selina raised an eyebrow as he stood in front of her flat. “What are you doing here?”

 

He shrugged. “You're still looking for a permanent sidekick?”

 

“What happened?” She guided him inside and gestured to the sofa. Tim sat down and looked at her making coffee in the open kitchen, before sitting down and handing him one of the mugs.

 

“I’m not Robin anymore,” Tim slowly said. He felt like throwing up. “He found a new one.”

 

“I'm so sorry, Kitty Cat,” Selina mumbled and pulled him into a hug. “What can I do?”

 

“Can I crash here? Just for a few-”

 

“You can stay as long as you want,” Selina replied. “But I don't want your parents to worry.”

 

“As if they'd notice I'm not living with Bruce anymore,” Tim mumbled.

 

Selina didn't comment on it, not wanting to open another wound. “You're going to keep being Stray?”

 

“Is that my name now?” Tim asked.

 

“Well that's kinda what you are, aren't you?”

 

Tim shrugged. “I guess I'll start being Stray.”

 

“I won’t force you to talk about it,” Selina replied. “But if you need advise I’m here.”

 

“Thanks,” Tim mumbled.

 

Selina sighed and leaned back in her seat.

 

–

 

Tim loved being Stray. Especially if he compared it to being Robin. Because while Robin was Batman’s sidekick, Catwoman treated Stray as her partner. They worked as a team, Catwoman wasn’t his boss. She toughed him a new fighting style, helped him work on his costume and showed him how much fun it could be to work in a gray area, instead of being a hero all the time.

 

Tim didn’t get the same pleasure out of stealing as Catwoman did, but he still enjoyed the adrenalin rush it gave him. And he liked the things he got out of it. Even if he had the money to buy most of them.

 

Stray and Red Hood started running into each other more often than not. A few times they even worked together, taking down crime organizations. With time passing Tim got used to Jason’s tendencies to kill the bad guys. Tim didn’t kill. But he didn’t stop Jason from killing. He had no reason to stop him.

 

–

 

Tim removed the Hood, knowing all to well that Red Hood wore a mask underneath just in case. Before he could protest, Stray dropped the Hood and pressed his lips to Red Hood’s. Red Hood kissed back almost immediately.

 

“You're not as bad at kissing as I would have thought,” Tim mumbled in between Breaths. Hood didn't reply, he just tightened his grip on Tim’s hips and pulled him into another kiss.

 

Tim let it happen. His mind still hadn't fully processed that he was in fact kissing Jason Todd. He had dreamed of it for years, thought about it night after night as a Young Teenager, and now that he was actually kissing him he couldn't quite process it.

 

When they finally broke apart, Tim smirked up at Hood. “So what now?”

 

Hood chuckled. “You could tell me who you are.”

 

“So you run off and tell Daddy Bat? Forget it,” Tim replied.

 

“Isn't it unfair that you know who I am, but I have no clue who you are?” Hood asked, still holding Tim close.

 

Tim stroked his thumb over Hood’s cheek. “Life's unfair.”

 

He kissed him again, and he could feel Hood’s guard crumble a little. Only a little, but he felt it. And within seconds he slipped away and moved to the other side of the roof. “See you around, Jason.”

 

He jumped off. Jason watched him disappear and starred at the empty space in front of him, before picking up his Hood, putting it back on and making his way back to the Flat he was crashing at. For a second he considered dropping by the Manor, or looking if he could find Tim somewhere, but he decided against it. He didn't want to see Bruce or Dick at the moment, Tim wasn't talking to him since they had last tried to kill each other – or well Jason had tried to kill Tim and Tim had almost killed Jason in self-defense – and the Girls weren't there anyway. He could go meet Alfred, but he should probably do that the next day in broad daylight. Alfred always appreciated it when he came over for Tea.

 

As he entered his flat, he didn't expect to have the lights turned on, but he expected even less to find Tim Drake sitting on his sofa in a suit he had never seen before. It was black and red and there was a symbol in the front that looked like Jason had seen it before but he had no idea where.

 

“I thought you got fired,” Jason said, unsure of what to do.

 

Tim shrugged. Jason only saw now that Tim wasn't wearing a mask. “Since when do you care about what B says?”

 

“Since when don't you care about what B says?” Jason shot back. He wasn't wrong, Tim was always known for following the rules.

 

Tim sighed. “Dick and Damian are going on a drug bust tonight, and they're going to fail.”

 

Jason raised an eyebrow. “Oh, really?”

 

“Yes. I've been working on this for months before Joker came along. This isn't something where you can just go in and punch a few bad guys. But they don't get that,” Tim explains.

 

“And that affects me, because?”

 

He sighed. “Look, I know you don't like me, cool, fine, but don't fool yourself into one day actually believing the rest of us don't matter to you. I know you don't want Dick to get hurt.”

 

Jason bit his lower lip. “Alright, babybird, what is the plan?”

 

Tim leaned back a little on the sofa and started talking. But every time Tim said more than two sentences at a time, Jason’s thoughts drifted off to Stray.

 

Stray, who had kissed him so gently. Stray who had almost melted against him, but somehow caught himself right after again. Stray, who after weeks of teasing Jason had actually kissed him. Stray, who knew everything about Jason. Stray, who staid a mystery himself.

 

“Are you even listening?” Tim asked.

 

“What? Yes, sorry,” Jason shook his head slowly. “All ears, babybird.”

 

Tim rolled his eyes. “If you get killed because you're busy thinking of some girl’s boobs out there, I'm not even going to save your body.”

 

“Don't worry, replacement, I don't die that easily,” Jason replied. “And even if, I don't stay dead.”

 

Tim had to bite back the ‘ _Sadly’_ that was laying on his tongue. As much as he liked Jason, sometimes the insults couldn’t help but almost get out.

 

“How did you even know about the plan?”

 

“Babs mentioned it on the coms,” Tim replied. “You know, the one you have access too as well?”

 

“I am a very busy men, I don't have time to listen to you guy's talk all day,” Jason replied. Tim huffed. He had had the exact same evening plan as Jason, and yet he knew about the exact plan.

 

–

 

“We need to find out who Stray is,” Jason stated, sitting down on Dick’s sofa in his Blüdhaven flat.

 

“Why? Just wait until someone on the Team works with Selina again, I think we'll notice,” Dick shrugged. “It's not like it actually matters.

 

Jason rolled his eyes. It was either telling Dick what had happened or giving up. So he gave up.

 

–

 

Tim dropped out of school just a month after moving in with Selina. She told him not to do it, but he ignored her. He hated school, always had and always wood. He felt kind of bad because he had wanted to go to uni, but he knew he wouldn’t survive another three years of High School, so he dropped out. When he told Kon, Bart and Cassie they all seemed to understand his decision. And even Steph didn’t judge him for it.

 

He didn’t tell Dick. He didn’t feel the need to. If Dick still wanted to know what was going on in his life, he would have to reach out for him himself.

 

–

 

The nightmares didn’t stop. Tim had hoped that after his therapist said he could go back out, he would be back to normal, or at least healed to a point where he could have more than two nights of undisturbed sleep on a row. But apparently luck wasn’t on his side.

 

Sometimes the nightmares were bearable. Sometimes they were just memories of the time with the Joker, things that weren’t pleasant, but things he could make up from and calm down again. But other times they were worse. Because sometimes they didn’t stop, sometimes he couldn’t wake up.

 

Sometimes he was sitting on the ground of the warehouse, Jason standing in front of him and saying “Tim?” over and over again. And Tim always wanted to scream at him, that he needed help, that he needed someone to get him out, but every time he would open hi mouth all that would come out was him laughing.

 

He could only ever wake up from those dreams if Selina came in and woke him up.

 

Yet, the worst dream were the ones where he hadn’t been saved. The ones where he staid Joker Junior until he was old, where he became just like the Joker and turned just as insane as he was. The ones where he hurt people out of fun, where he didn’t even recognize himself anymore.

 

–

 

Bruce came back.

 

Tim didn’t know when he came back, considering no one had bother to send him a message about it, but one day when he and Selina were ‘running errands’ Bruce was suddenly on top of a roof and looking at them with a scowl. Tim knew immediately that it was Bruce and not Dick. Bruce was a lot taller and had wider shoulders. And he had that glare, that even under the cowl was unique to a point where Tim would always recognize it.

 

Tim didn’t comment on it, but he was relieved that Bruce was alive.

 

He was close to sending Dick a ‘i fucking told you’ text, but then he decided that was too petty even for him.

 

–

 

Jason and Tim met again several times after their first kiss. And every single one of those times ended with Tim against a wall and their lips onto each other. Sometimes Tim would make Jason chase him around town, but Jason caught him every time.

 

“Kitten, just stop running from me,” Jason whispered into his ear, holding him down against a rooftop.

 

“But it’s fun,” Tim replied. “You get all riled up, just to kiss me.”

 

Jason’s hood was already off. He kissed him.

 

“Someone should fucking put your bratty ass into it’s place,” Jason mumbled, pushing his knee down.

 

“Why don’t you?” Tim asked, arching his back a little.

 

Jason huffed. “Not my job, is it?”

 

“You could make it your job.”

 

“Maybe next time,” Jason offered, kissed him quickly, and then disappeared.

 

Tim sighed, propping himself up onto his elbows. _At least there would be a next time_.

 

–

 

Jason had looked everywhere for his jacket. It wasn't that he didn't have any other leather jackets – hell he had enough to wear a different one each day of the month probably – it was more the fact that jackets don't just _disappear_. Jason had went to extreme lengths to try and find the jacket, even going as far as showing up at the manor to ask Bruce and Dick. He had asked Babs, but she had just shook her head and promised to keep an eye open. Stephanie had claimed that she'd love to steal one of Jason’s jackets but they wouldn't fit her so she had given up on that plan. Alfred had denied seeing the jacket but offered to help Jason find a new one, which Jason had denied, saying it wasn't about the jacket but more about the fact that it just suddenly went missing.

 

Jason had thought to call Tim and ask him, but that would mean asking either Babs, Cassie or Steph for Tim’s number (he didn't even consider asking Bruce or Dick for it, not even sure if either of them still had it). And Jason wasn't ready to actually talk to Tim again. The first and last actual conversation outside of their masks had been when Tim had shown up at his flat to get him to save dick’s ass from a Drug Ring, and it had been obvious that Tim had no interest in talking to Jason again.

 

Jason went out on patrol at night, doing the things he always did, but his thoughts always went back to the jacket. He had checked all his safehouses and was simply out of ideas where it could be. Maybe he should ask Stray, that guy could find everything.

 

And as it turned out, Stray knew exactly where the Jacket was. Because just a week after it disappeared, Jason ran into Stray on top of the abandoned cinema in crime alley. Stray was wearing his usual get up, skin-tight leather, zipper slightly undone, glasses and mouth protection, cat ears, a belt with an attached tail and those boots that Jason still didn't see as being practical for Stray’s job, considering they had heels higher than what Kate wore to galas.

 

But on top of all of that, was a black leather jacket, clearly several sizes too big for Stray. It was hanging off his shoulders and he had pulled up the sleeves so he could still use his hands.

 

“I've been looking for that,” Jason stated.

 

Stray smirked. “I hoped you wouldn't notice.” Jason didn't say anything, waiting for Stray to explain. “It still smells like you.”

 

“I want it back.”

 

“You also took some things from me that I'll never get back,” Stray replied shrugging.

 

“Like?”

 

“My first kiss,” Stray offered and Jason almost choked.

 

“That- That had been your first kiss?”

 

Stray shrugged. “Don't act so surprised. You're Red Hood, nothing can surprise you.”

 

“Except for you apparently,” Jason mumbled under his breath. “Can I have my jacket now?”

 

“If you can catch me,” Stray replied and jumped off of the roof. Jason went after him. He chased him around the city, Stray leading them further South away from Crime Alley and towards Wayne Tower. He stopped in front of it.

 

“My jacket?” Jason asked, pushing Stray against the wall.

 

Stray smirked. “But I look good in it.”

 

“It is too big for you, ask Catwoman to buy – or steal – you one your size.”

 

“But then it isn't yours,” Stray replied, still smirking. “Don't you like seeing me wear it?”

 

“That's not the-”

 

“Don't you?”

 

Jason couldn't see his eyes through the glasses and he was glad he couldn't, because he knew he'd give in immediately. Even now he had problems insisting to get the jacket back.

 

“Just give me-”

 

“But it shows I'm yours,” Stray whispered. “Everyone will see me in it and know it's yours. And me wearing it, means I’m yours too.”

 

“Stray-”

 

“Just let me have this,” Stray whispered.

 

Jason sighed. “Why?”

 

“I want people to know I'm yours,” Stray whispered.

 

Jason pressed him further into the wall. “Are you though? Are you really mine?”

 

“Don't you want me to be?”

 

“Kitten…”

 

Stray hummed. “You're the only one that calls me that.”

 

“Not even Catwoman?”

 

“She calls me Kitty Cat or my name,” Stray whispered, removing Jason’s hood. Jason let it happen, he still had the domino underneath.

 

“Well I don't know your name,” Jason pointed out. “Which is quite unfair, considering you know mine.”

 

“My name means nothing,” Stray mumbled. “You wouldn't kiss me if you'd know my name.”

 

“You don't know that,” Jason replied. Suddenly he felt bad for Stray. He had always thought Stray kept his name quiet to make fun of Jason for not knowing. But now it started to become clear that Stray was just scared. “I promise I'll still kiss you.”

 

“And I promise you you wouldn't. Just trust me, please,” Stray whispered. He pulled down his mouth piece and kissed Jason. It was softer than usual, testing, unsure.

 

Jason sighed and grabbed Stray’s wrists, pushing them above Stray’s head and taking control of the kiss. Stray let him.

 

“Mine,” Jason whispered.

 

“All yours,” Stray replied. He jumped up a little and wrapped his legs around Jason’s hips. Jason wasn't sure if he was imagining it but it felt like Stray was hard in his leather suit.

 

Jason moved his lips over Stray’s jaw and onto the exposed skin at his neck, nibbling on the skin. “Can I leave marks?”

 

“Please,” Stray replied, moving his hips a little. Jason bit down and Stray let out a whimper. Stray wasn't the only one that was hard now.

 

Jason moved his hands so he held down both of Stray’s wrists with one hand – _holy shit his wrists are so thin how has he not noticed that before?_ – and placed the other on Stray’s butt, squeezing a little. Stray sighed.

 

“Red Hood,” he whispered.

 

“Hm?”

 

“Can I…?”

 

“Can you?”

 

“Can I suck you off?”

 

Jason almost dropped him. “Again?”

 

“Can I suck you off?”

 

“Here?”

 

Stray shrugged. “We can also go to your safehouse, if you want to. Or break into Wayne Tower and you sit in Bruce Wayne’s office chair while I suck you. Or we…”

 

As appalling as the suggestion of fucking in Bruce’s office was, he shook his head. “Here.”

 

Stray smirked and Jason let go of his wrists. Within seconds Stray was on his knees and unbuttoning Jason’s jeans.

 

–

 

“Oracle?”

 

“Is this about your jacket again?” Oracle replied on the other end of the line.

 

“Not directly. What do we know about Stray?”

 

“You know more about him than the rest of us,” she replied.

 

“We need to find out what his name is,” Jason stated.

 

“Why? What did he do?”

 

Jason thought for a moment. “Nothing illegal. It's more of a personal issue.”

 

“I'll ask B if he knows something. But apparently Selina won't tell him. Says it's for our own good,” Oracle replied.

 

“Thanks,” Jason mumbled, logging out of the coms again and dropping onto his sofa. Stray was going to kill him.

 

–

 

“What happened to you?” Selina asked, when Tim entered through the window. She was sitting on the sofa in a crop-top and pj-shorts. The TV was playing. “Please tell me it wasn't too illegal.”

 

“Is a public blow job too illegal for you?” Tim asked.

 

“What now? What the fuck did you do? And what is that jacket?”

 

“Jason’s,” Tim replied. “Stole it a week ago. He let me keep it.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Well, that's kind of a long story,” Tim sat down on the sofa next to her. The cats immediately crawled over to him, Cheshire jumped into his lap immediately and Princess somehow sat on his shoulders, wrapping her tail around Tim's neck.

 

“I have time, Kitty Cat,” Selina replied.

 

Tim sighed. “Well, I ran into Jason, he recognised the jacket, we argued. I said he could have it back if he caught me. He chased me all the way from crime alley to Wayne Tower-”

 

“That's a long way,” Selina pointed out.

 

Tim shrugged. “I stopped running at Wayne Tower, he cornered me against a wall of Wayne Tower and asked who I was. I told him I won't tell him, we kissed, he started leaving marks on my neck, then I asked to blow him, he said yes, I blew him, I asked to keep the jacket, he sighed but nodded and here I am.”

 

“I’m not sure if I'm proud or not,” Selina said. “You two could have at least gone somewhere private.”

 

“I suggested breaking into Bruce’s office and doing it there.”

 

“His office is video recorded.”

 

“So is the outside. Now Bruce was video of me sucking Jason. I'd love to know what he does with that.”

 

Selina send him a grossed out look. “Seriously, next time go somewhere private.”

 

“You're just jealous that Bruce won't let you fuck him in public,” Tim replied and already prepared himself for the pillow he knew would come. Princess made a strangled sound as the pillow flew their way and quickly ran to the balcony. Cheshire didn't even bother moving.

 

Selina turned back to the TV. “Will you ever tell him?”

 

“He'd kill me,” Tim replied. “Jason hates me more than anyone else -well more than anyone else that's still alive. He hates Joker more than me. But other than that he hates me the most. He liked Stray, because Stray doesn't look bad in leather and isn't looking for commitment. I can live with that.”

 

“If you gave each other a chance – I mean as Tim and Jason – I think it would work too,” Selina said after a while.

 

“It wouldn't. Trust me. Jason will never not see me as his replacement, and I'll probably never quite be able to settle down and actually try a relationship,” Tim admitted. “What Stray and Red Hood have is safe, it's good.”

 

“Is it?”

 

“It's better than what you and Bruce are doing.”

 

“Me and Bruce are fine,” Selina said.

 

Tim sighed. “If you gave each other a chance – as Bruce and Selina – maybe it could work.”

 

“Don't use my own words against me, Kitty Cat.”

 

“But it's fun,” Tim said. He picked up Cheshire and stood up. “I'll let her stay with me tonight.”

 

“Sure. Don't strangle her in your sleep.”

 

Cheshire was the laziest stray in the flat. She spend most of her time sleeping or cuddling against Tim, never actually left the place and liked getting carried around.

 

Tim changed out of his leather suit and hung the jacket over his chair. He'd give it back, one day. He put on some old shirt, that might have been Dick's at some point, he wasn't sure which of his shirts were stolen and which were actually his. As he laid down on the bed, Cheshire was already laying on his pillow. The cat immediately scooted close to him and he wrapped an arm around her. She purred.

 

–

 

He had another dream that night, he was – again – sitting on the ground in the warehouse and Jason was standing in front of him. It was just like every other time he dreamed of it, Jason said the same things as ever, he laughed, Jason punched him until he blacked out and it started all over again, he was sitting there and Jason came up to him, asked the same things as always and Tim laughed.

 

The only difference that time was that he didn’t wake up from Selina. He woke up from Princess jumping onto him and pushing her claws into his chest. He gasped as he woke up, his breath heavy and he could fear tears on his face. He reached out to to the chair where Jason’s jacket hung and pulled it closer so he could grab the jacket.

 

He wrapped it around himself and hugged his pillow, closing his eyes. The jacket still smelled like Jason. It was soothing in the same way it calmed him when Selina pulled him into her arms and told him it would be ok, the same way it made him feel slightly better when Cheshire sat in his lap and pushed her head against Tim’s stomach, waiting for him to pet her. It wasn’t much, but it was better than nothing.

 

–

 

Tim didn’t _like_ working with the other villains in Gotham. Because he wasn’t a villain. He still had a red costume that indicated he was a hero. Or at least could be a hero. He had only worn it once. When he and Jason had went to safe Dick and Damian. Dick and Damian hadn’t even seen him, and he had disappeared, letting Jason take all the credit for what he did. He still wasn’t ready to talk to Dick again.

 

But sometimes even heroes would have to work with the bad guys.

 

So Tim found himself sitting on a rooftop, keeping an eye on the Riddler. If he was honest, he didn’t understand the drama that guy made, his riddles weren’t as hard as he thought, and if he just wouldn’t give those hints, he’d be a better villain. Tim didn’t tell him that.

 

He hated working with him, but they took down the crime ring. Sure, their motivations were different, Riddler wanted revenge while Tim wanted to save people, but they worked as a team and it ended well. So he didn’t think back at it.

 

–

 

“I found this in the cave,” Tim stated and dropped the jacket into Jason’s hands.

 

“The cave?”

 

“Didn't I speak clear enough?” Tim asked him. “Why are you so surprised?”

 

“Just… nothing,” Jason shook his head. “Thanks, I guess.”

 

“Sure,” Tim huffed.

 

–

 

The next time Jason saw Stray, Stray was wearing another one of his jackets. “Have you found my little present?”

 

“A… A friend found it,” Jason replied.

 

“A friend?”

 

Jason shrugged. “One of Batman’s friends.”

 

“So he isn't your friend?”

 

Jason shrugged. “He doesn't like me very much. It's understandable. I tried to kill him once. Or twice. Maybe three times. Not more than three though. I also called him ‘replacement’ for a long time.”

 

“Sounds like a great friendship,” Stray huffed.

 

“I’m not here to discuss my friendships with you.”

 

“What else would you be here for, Jaybird?”

 

“Never call me that again,” Jason replied. “Ever.”

 

_Hadn't Tim called him that once?_

 

“Why not?”

 

“Bad memories.”

 

“Sorry,” Stray mumbled. Jason wasn't sure if it was an act or not, but Stray actually looked sorry.

 

“So, what are you here for?”

 

“This,” Jason mumbled and pulled Stray into a kiss. Stray let out a soft moan and wrapped his arms around Jason’s neck. _This was good. This was safe._

 

–

 

Tim knew who Ra’s Al Ghul was probably better than almost everyone else in the Justice League. And on one hand Tim despised Ra’s Al Ghul for all that he had done to the world, however Tim also admired the power he had established, and his willingness to cooperate with people who had different opinions. HE admired that Ra’s let Jason come back in his pits, that he cared so much for his daughter Thalia, and just wanted to see her happy, and he admired his stubbornness to get Tim into the League.

 

Tim tried to ignored the constant calls over his coms for almost two months, however after some time it became annoying.

 

And then a dangerous thought crossed his mind. _What could actually go wrong when he went to train with Ra’s?_ He tried to shake the thought away but it kept coming back again and again.

 

So Tim told Selina he would be gone for a while and he packed his bag. He dropped by Jason’s safehouse once, asked Jason for a leather jacket and told him his plan. Jason had handed him one, even though _‘You are aware that you’re going into a desert, aren’t you?’_

 

and Tim went onto a plane, and he landed and stepped into a car he was lead to. He knew it was dangerous, that if Ra’s had just lured him into a trap, he could do nothing about it. But it turned out that Ra’s handed lured him into a trap.

 

-

 

“Timothy you have already improved immensely in your weeks here.”

 

Tim had just finished his daily practice with Thalia, and Ra’s was standing at the side of the training area, looking at him. Thalia nodded at him before disappearing somewhere Tim didn’t care to ask.

 

“Isn’t that why I am here after all? To improve?”

 

“Not only,” Ra’s said. “While I am very impressed by your skills, and would love to help you improve, detective, I would actually like to offer you to cooperate.”

 

“Cooperate?”

 

“The League needs your help with a few things, and I have gathered that you are quite the talented hacker,” Ra’s stated.

 

“I am listening.”

 

-

 

While he staid with the League, the nightmares became worse. He had them every time he fell asleep – if he could fall asleep at all. He went to bed long after midnight every day, and when he fell asleep the first thing he saw was the Joker. Every time he woke up he grabbed the leather jacket Jason had given him and a shirt from Selina and pulled them closer to his chest, trying to calm his nerves again. After the third week he gave up sleeping, and staid awake. He only slept when he physically couldn’t stop it anymore, and he had a nightmare every time.

 

-

 

Everything blew up. Tim only looked at it over the security camera he had hacked into, while he was sitting in his plane back to Gotham International Airport. Ra’s had needed his help, and Tim had been glad to offer that help, considering he agreed with the League that the guys they were taking down, needed to be stopped. But that in no way stopped Tim from plotting his own plan on how to take down parts of the League. And even though he had people constantly looking over his shoulders, he managed to hack into ever part of the League’s system Ra’s hadn’t given him acess too.

 

At first he had just copied the intel onto his harddrive, but he quickly noticed some major lacks in their structure, that he could turn to his advantages.

 

During the days he had still trained with Thalia, and during nights he had hacked his way through the League’s system, until he had manged to infiltrate every part of it.

 

He staid with Ra’s for two months, and Ra’s turned out to be around him constantly, to a point Tim was almost uncomfortable, but he let him return to Gotham without much of an effort to convince him to stay.

 

Tim knew it wasn’t the last time he’d see Ra’s, and he knew just as well that frying the League’s entire system would have consequences, but for now he had the clear advantage over Ra’s, and that was something not even Bruce had ever had.

 

-

 

“You are aware, how creepy that guy is?” Selina asked, as Tim told him everything that had happened while he was gone. “He literally stalked you for months and then wanted you to immediately become a high rank member of the League.”

 

“I’m pretty sure we knew before that, how creepy Ra’s is,” Tim huffed. “He didn’t need to stalk me for that.”

 

“You better not tell Jason, or he’ll get jealous,” Selina chuckled.

 

“What is that supposed to mean?”

 

She shrugged. “We both know if you would have offered, Ra’s would have taken the first chaqnce he could get to fuck you.”

 

“Gross! Never say something like that ever again,” he shuddered. “Ra’s is what? 900? Ew!”

 

“That’s just 883 years difference,” Selina replied. “Maybe Jason will fight him for your hand.”

 

“I’m going to bed,” Tim announced.

 

“Sweet Dreams,” Selina chuckled. “Maybe he’ll be in it.”

 

“I’m going to fight you,” he replied, already in his room.

 

“I taught you everything you know,” she replied.

 

“Batman did,” Tim yelled. “And Ra’s. And Dick. And Jason. Batwoman didn’t do a bad job teaching me either.”

 

“I get it, you have other role models but me, no need to rub it in,” Selina chuckled.

 

-

 

Tim was used to seeing cats while out on patrol, but he definitely wasn't used to cats attacking him. Especially not while he was sitting in Jason’s lap on a roof.

 

So when suddenly a white kitten jumped on top of him and started clawing at him he all but yelped.

 

“Timmy, stop it,” Jason hissed, pulling the cat off of him.

 

For a second Tim thought that Jason had found out his identity, but then he realized what it actually meant. “This is your cat?”

 

“Yeah,” Jason sighed. The white kitten purred a little and rolled up between the two of them. Tim started petting it. “He came into my flat a few weeks ago, and refused to leave. I went to the vet with him, but apparently he was a stray.”

 

“Cute,” Tim commented. “You named him Timmy?”

 

“Nightwing named him Timmy,” Jason corrected. The kitten purred a little and Tim was sure it was one of the cutest things he had ever seen.

 

“I didn't know you and Nightwing were friends,” Tim said.

 

“I don't want to bore you with this,” Jason replied.

 

“No, no, I want to know. If you're willing to tell,” Tim said. He'd kiss Jason to get him to talk, but the kitten that was laying between them made that a little complicated.

 

“Nightwing… He and I didn't get along for a while, but it's getting better. He met Timmy shortly after he came to me, and Nightwing decided to name him after an old friend he had lost,” Jason shrugged.

 

“He died?”

 

Jason shook his head. “Nightwing just did something really stupid that ruined their friendship, I guess. To be honest I am on Timmy’s side with this entire thing, but it's not really my issue so…”

 

“And you decided to keep the name?”

 

“Yeah,” Jason shrugged. “I don't know why.”

 

Tim didn't know what to say. It surprised him that Dick wanted to name a cat after him, but it surprised him even more that Jason went along with it.

 

“He's cute,” Tim said.

 

“He is,” Jason agreed.

 

Tim pulled Timmy into his arm and rearanged himself so he was sitting in Jason’s lap, and Timmy was curled up in his arms.

 

“I like this,” Tim said.

 

“What?”

 

“This. You and me. I like what we have right now.”

 

“What do we have?”

 

“I don't know.”

 

“You're making no sense, Kitten,” Jason replied. But Tim could hear that he was smirking.

 

-

 

“Timmy, stop it,” Jason hissed, pulling the cat off of Stray. He hadn't expected the kitten he had recently picked up to follow him out.

 

Stray looked surprised for a second. “This is your cat?”

 

“Yeah,” Jason sighed. The white kitten purred a little and rolled up between the two of them. Stray reached his hand out to slowly pet over it'd fur. Timmy pured in reply. “He came into my flat a few weeks ago, and refused to leave. I went to the vet with him, but apparently he was a stray.”

 

“Cute,” Stray replied. “You named him Timmy?”

 

“Nightwing named him Timmy,” Jason corrected him. He wasn't really sure what he should tell him. Stray probably had no idea who Tim was anyway.

 

“I didn't know you and Nightwing were friends,” Stray said.

 

“I don't want to bore you with this,” Jason replied. He didn't, Stray probably had better things to do than listen to Jason’s fucked up relationships with the rest of the batfamily.

 

“No, no, I want to know. If you're willing to tell,” Stray said. Jason wasn't sure if he believed him but he started talking anyway.

 

“Nightwing… He and I didn't get along for a while, but it's getting better. He met Timmy shortly after he came to me, and Nightwing decided to name him after an old friend he had lost,” Jason shrugged.

 

“He died?”

 

Jason shook his head. “Nightwing just did something really stupid that ruined their friendship, I guess. To be honest I am on Timmy’s side with this entire thing, but it's not really my issue so…”

 

“And you decided to keep the name?”

 

“Yeah,” Jason mumbled. “I don't know why.”

 

Maybe he knew why. Maybe it was because he knew exactly how Tim felt and he was the only member of the group that could somewhat understand his anger and frustration but Tim still hated him just as much as before. And Jason couldn't even blame him.

 

“He's cute,” Stray said.

 

“He is,” Jason agreed. 

 

Tim pulled Timmy into his arm and rearranged himself so he was sitting in Jason’s lap, and Timmy was curled up in his arms.

 

“I like this,” Tim said.

 

“What?”

 

“This. You and me. I like what we have right now.”

 

“What do we have?”

 

“I don't know.”

 

“You're making no sense, Kitten,” Jason replied. But Tim could hear that he was smirking.

 

-

 

“Jason, who is Stray?” Batman asked, leaning back in his seat in the Batcave. Jason wasn’t there often, but he was now. _Of Course this was the first conversation he wanted to have_.

 

Jason shrugged. “Hell if I knew.”

 

“He sucked your dick,” Bruce pointed out. “In front of Wayne Tower. You can’t tell me you don’t know.”

 

“Bruce, you can fucking hook my up to one of those lie detector tests, I want to know who he is just as much as you,” Jason replied. “But even if I knew I wouldn’t tell you.”

 

-

 

Tim told Kon about his new secret identity after two weeks after he came back from his adventures with the League. Kon choked on his drink and stared at Tim for ten minutes without saying anything.

 

He then pulled out his phone and went to look at picture of Stray. “You’re telling me the guy who was in the news for killing the Joker, is you?”

 

“I killed the Joker,” Tim confirmed.

  
Kon didn’t seem to properly believe it.

 

“Wanna come to Gotham tonight and we go on Patrol together?”

 

-

 

Kon was wearing his usual get-up of a plain black shirt with the suoermna logo, a jacket and black pants.

 

“You should get a mask or some shit. All of you should, why do you think you can survive the secret identity thing this way.”

 

Kon shook his head. But before they could reply, they met Red Hood, who was looking from Kon to Stray and back.

 

“Hood, what a surprise,” Tim said, sarcasm dripping from his voice. “I’m afraid we can’t do anythign proper today, considering I have my friend with me, but I’ll meet you tomorrow.”

 

The only thought on Jason’s mind the rest of the night was why Superboy out of all people was friends with Stray.

 

 


	3. this is by far not the best thing i ever wrote but tim gets that d

Jason had never actually looked at Stray’s jaw. Sure he had spend countless nights kissing his neck but he had never noticed the scar right under his jaw. But when Stray tipped his head back for Jason to have more space, Jason froze. Because right there was a scar, obviously a knife cut, just like the one he had left on…

 

“Kitten? Where did you get that scar from?”

 

“Just some fight with a cat at Catwoman’s place,” Stray replied, pulling on Jason’s hair to get closer again.

 

“That's a knife cut. At least a year old. You haven't been Stray for a year,” he commented. “Kitten…”

 

Stray bit his lip. He didn't say anything. And yeah, now Jason was sure it was him. He reached out to remove his glasses and the hood. Tim stared at him.

 

“I'm sorry,” he whispered. “Don't tell them, please? I'll do anything, I promise. I'll leave you alone, just… Don't tell them?”

 

“Kitten,” Jason whispered. “Calm down. I won't tell.”

 

Tim sighed. “Thanks.”

 

They sat in silence for a moment until Jason asked, “Why?”

 

“B wouldn't let me out,” Tim said. “So I needed to find another way and-”

 

“Not that. Why me? You hate me.”

 

“I don't,” he admitted. “I wouldn't have kissed you, if I hated you, would I?”

 

“I don't know what fucked up thing you were thinking when you did that.”

 

Tim shrugged. “I just wanted to kiss you. And I knew you wouldn't kiss me, but you seemed to like Stray.”

 

“I don't hate you,” Jason said. 

 

“You named your cat after me,” Tim said, smirking a little. 

 

“Dick named my cat after you. I just kept the name.”

 

Tim sighed. 

 

“When you gave me the jacket-”

 

“I was scared you'd figure it out then,” Tim admitted. 

 

“How did you even get them?”

 

Tim chuckled. “I was trained by Batman and Catwoman, spend two months with Ra’s Al Ghul and shared a house with Ivy and Harley for a few months. It wasn't hard.”

 

Jason sighed. “What do we do now?”

 

“I get it if you never want to see me again.”

 

“Kitten,” Jason replied, voice disproving and a shudder ran down his back. Jason sounded way too much like Bruce had whenever Tim was overreacting.

 

“Hm?”

 

“I like Stray and I don't hate Tim. But I don't know Tim either. So maybe we should get to know each other more…”

 

“Stray is Tim. Tim is Stray. I didn't pretend to be someone else. I just didn't tell you my backstory.”

 

Jason sighed and pulled Tim into his lap. “Then we just keep doing what we have been doing all along.”

 

Tim nodded slowly.

 

“The scar-”

 

“It's in the past.”

 

“Not really.”

 

“For me yes. Look at all the things that happened after it. A little scar won't change anything,” Tim said. 

 

“It's not just a scar. I fucking tried to k-”

 

“Don't say it. You weren't thinking, you just came back from the dead and I had taken everything that had been yours. It's maybe not justified but it's understandable. And I've moved past it.”

 

Jason bit his lip, unsure of what to say. “When you wanted to fuck in Bruce’s office…?”

 

“Yes. I would have done it and you know it.”

 

“Sometimes you worry me,” Jason replied. “We should do it some time though.”

 

“Yeah,” Tim hummed in agreement. “Have you talked to Bruce since he has been back?”

 

“No,” Jason replied. “You?”

 

“Once. He called me after Dick told him why I'm gone.”

 

“And?”

 

“The usual,” Tim replied. “He asked if I knew who Stray was. I told him I haven't been thinking about this since i was fired.”

 

“He’ll come around. So will Dick.”

 

“Maybe,” Tim agreed. “But for the moment I don't care.”

 

Jason’s fingers stroked through Tim's hair. They sat in silence. Tim listened to Jason’s heartbeat and Jason stared at the city. 

 

Finally he took a deep breath and began talking again. “Did you really kill him?”

 

“Yes. I don't regret it.”

 

“You haven't killed since, have you?”

 

“No. And I'm not planning on doing it. Gotham deserved to get rid of that fucker. And B was too much of a pussy to do it.”

 

Jason sighed. “I would have done it.”

 

“I know,” Tim said. “But I didn't want you to have to see him again.”

 

“That's awfully sweet,” Jason whispered. “If you keep this up I'll start thinking I actually matter to you.”

 

Tim didn't say anything. He just closed his eyes. Jason wrapped his arms closer around him, pressing a soft kiss to his temple. Tim sighed and shifted around a little, trying to get as comfortable as possible.

 

“Wanna have sex?” He asked after a while.

 

Jason laughed. Tim didn't know if he should be offended or not. 

 

“I'm serious,” he insisted. “We've never gotten further than me blowing you in some back alley, i wanna actually have sex.”

 

“Babybird-”

 

“Don't ‘babybird’ me, it's either yes or no.”

 

Jason sighed. He moved his hand from Tim's waist up to cup his face, before nodding. “If B finds out who you are he’s going to kill me. I don’t think he’ll handle me fucking his precious little robin all too well. He already yelled at me for letting Stray blow me in public. If he finds out it was you I will be down under again in no time.”

 

“Maybe,” Tim hummed. “After he killed me, brought me back to live to give me a lecture and then killed me again. And then he's going to bring us both back, because he’s too afraid to actually kill.”

 

Jason chuckled. “We can't fuck on a rooftop.”

 

“Technically-”

 

“Forget it,” Jason said. “We can do that when it isn't our first time together.”

 

Tim grinned. Jason stood up and put his hood back on, before pulling Tim’s glasses and hood down, and picking him up. It took them less than a minute to get to where Jason had parked his bike. Tim clung onto his back as Jason went far above speed limit to get to one of his closest safe houses. 

 

They hurried up the fire escape at the back of the house and climbed through the window into the house. The second they were inside, Jason pushed Tim against the wall, kissing him. Tim’s right hand immediately moved into Jason’s hair, almost like he did it on instinct. His left hand ran over Jason’s chest, before he pushed off Jason’s jacket and then reached to pull off his shirt. 

 

“Someone’s in a hurry,” Jason chuckled. “Don’t worry, Kitten, we got all night.”

 

Tim pouted a little, but nodded, pulling Jason close again. Jason leaned down and kissed him, placing his hands on Tim’s waist properly. 

 

Tim slightly raised his hips, pressing further into Jason’s hands, wanting as much contact as a he could get. He had never actually considered having sex with Jason - at least not realistically talking - because sex included taking everything off and that was too much of a risk of his glasses and hood moving out of the way. 

 

“Jay,” Tim mumbled, leaning his head back against the wall. “Can we hurry up? Please?”

 

“Nah,” Jason replied, chuckling. “I wanna take my time.”

 

Still Jason hooked his finger through the ring at Tim's front and pulled it down to expose Tim's torso. He slipped his hands underneath the leather, softly brushing over the skin at first before holding on to his waist properly. 

 

“Kitten, you're mine tonight and I'm going to take my fucking time with you,” Jason mumbled, kissing his neck.

 

“Not just tonight,” Tim whispered. 

 

Jason sighed. His mind was screaming at him to tell Tim that he couldn't promise him that, because Tim deserved better than him, because Tim should find someone that could properly love him and care for him. Someone who hadn't fucked up so much in their past. Someone who hadn't left a scar on him. 

 

“Jay,” Tim moaned out, his hands tangling in Jason’s hair and tugging his head higher up his throat. 

 

Jason wasn't sure what Tim was doing but he let it happen, it wasn't like he could deny Tim anything, really. 

 

“Want to move this to the bedroom?” Jason mumbled. 

 

Tim nodded. “Finally.”

 

Jason chuckled a little and picked Tim up, his hands on his ass, and carried him over to his bedroom. He kicked the door shut behind them and put Tim down onto the bed. 

 

Before he could even climb into the bed as well, Tim had already pulled his suit down to his knees and it took Jason a solid moment to properly take in the fact that Tim was in fact not wearing anything underneath his suit. 

 

In that time Tim had thrown his buits and weapons off the bed and was peeling the rest off his suit off his legs. 

 

“Jay,” he whispered. “Hurry.”

 

Jason sighed and climbed on the bed, taking Tim's wrists in his hands and pressing them into the mattress. He leaned down to kiss Tim again. 

 

For the first time that night their kisses were soft and careful. Jason was going slow and Tim just let him lead. Jason’s hands ran up and down his body, Tim immediately went with his hands to Jason’s shirt, not pulling it off, but moving his hand under it to feel Jason’s muscles and  _ fuck, that shirt didn't give him enough credit, no matter how tight it fitted _ .

 

Jason grabbed Tim's hips and pushed him up on the bed. Tim quickly pulled his hands away and let Jason manhandle him against leaning against the headboard.

 

“What are you-?”

 

Jason didn't reply, he just pressed a slow kiss against the tip of Tim's half-hard cock before taking him completely into his mouth. 

 

Tim let out a loud gasp, before quickly covering his mouth with his arm. 

 

Jason pulled off again and looked up at Tim. “Don't you dare fucking silence yourself, kitten. I wanna hear you.”

 

Tim whimpered but nodded, letting his hands drop besides him. Jason nodded slowly and put his hands on Tim's hips, pushing him down on the bed and leaning down again. 

 

Tim wasn't huge, but he wasn't small either. Still, Jason could manage to suck him down at once like it was nothing and Tim had problems to keep his noises under control. He was sure that if Jason wouldn't be holding his hips down he'd be rutting against Jason without any control in his thrusts. 

 

“Jay,” he whimpered. “Fuck it feels- Fuck!”

 

Jason only hummed around him and started bobbing his head again. Tim started shaking a little and bucking his hips as best as he could in Jason’s grib. He could feel himself getting closer and he suddenly felt embarrassed at how fast Jason had gotten him to this point. 

 

Before he actually could cum though, Jason pulled off and smirked up at him, “Someone’s eager.”

 

“Shut up,” Tim whispered. 

 

Jason laughed a little and pulled Tim down again to kiss him. Tim sighed into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Jason. Jason’s hands went down Tim’s body and he wrapped one arms around his hips, his fingers reaching down and brushing against Tim’s hole. Tim moaned into the kiss, his hips shaking a little at the contact.

 

“You’re cute,” Jason laughed and started circling his finger over Tim’s hole. 

 

Tim pushed against his shoulder lightly. “ _ Cute _ isn’t exactly what someone wants to hear during sex.”

 

“It’s true though,” Jason replied. He then turned them around so he was on his bed and Tim was laying on top of him. “Sit up.”

 

Tim raised an eyebrow in confusion but sat down on Jason’s hips. Before Jason could do much more, he reached out and pushed Jason’s shirt up. “Don’t you think it’s unfair you’re the only one wearing clothes?”

 

Jason slowly shook his head but raised his arms anyway, as Tim pulled the shirt off and threw it to the other side of the room. He leaned down to remove the armor around Jason’s shoulders, but quickly got confused with the opening mechanism. 

 

“You need any help?” Jason asked, smirking. 

 

“It’s not my fault that that shit is a mystery to open.”

 

Jason only shook his head and within seconds he had it off and on the ground. Tim sighed but leaned down to kiss along Jason’s neck, down his chest and over his six-pack, until he reached the hem of his jeans. To Jason’s surprise, Tim didn’t pull his pants down though, he just started leaving hickeys all over Jason’s upper hips. Jason moved one hand into Tim’s hair, playing with his hairs a little. 

 

Tim sighed a little before finally opening Jason’s pants and pulling them down along with his boxers. He leaned down again to suck even more hickeys into Jason’s hips, while his hand wrapped around his dick and started stroking him up and down. 

 

“You look good down there,” Jason hummed.

 

“You've seen me like this before,” Tim replied. He started stroking slower as his mouth moved closer to Jason’s dick. “Several times.”

 

“Not without glasses,” Jason pointed out. 

 

Tim looked up at him and smirked a little. “Then I guess it's about time.”

 

He pressed another kiss to the ip of his dick, before kissing his way all the way down to his balls and back up.

 

“Fuck, Tim, hurry,” Jason hissed as his grib in Tim's hair tightened a little. 

 

“You were the one who wanted to take it slow,” Tim pointed out but he started taking Jason in anyway. Jason slowly guided him, not quite forcing him down but also making it clear that he wanted Tim to go faster. 

 

Tim moaned around him and Jason knew he wouldn't last long if Tim kept this going. If he was completely honest he never lasted too long with Tim, but now that he knew it was  _ Tim _ he would probably get off even quicker.

 

“Holy shit, Kitten,” Jason whispered. “Anyone ever told you how good your mouth feels?”

 

Tim wanted to answer but the dick in his mouth made it hard to form understandable words. He waited until Jason let him pull off and replied, “You did. Just a week ago.”

 

His voice was rougher than usual and a little strained, his lips were slightly swollen.

 

Jason sighed and pulled Tim up for a kiss. “I really want to cum on your face.”

 

“No one’s stopping you,” Tim replied smirking a little. “I'm all yours to whatever you want to.”

 

“Babybird, you don't know what you're saying,” Jason replied but he guided Tim to kneel in front of the bed anyway, as he sat on the edge with his knees spread and started stroking himself. 

 

He had cum in Tim's mouth almost every time but Tim claimed he didn't want cum on his face because the glasses were a hell too clean, which Jason respected. 

 

“I know exactly what I'm saying,” Tim replied. “Don't you want to use me?”

 

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Jason’s voice was getting rougher and his strokes became less coordinated. “You have no idea what I want to do to you. Just bend you over and fuck you until you can't walk for days and everyone knows exactly what you have done. Bite hickeys all over you so everyone knows you're mine, and that no one can have you but me.”

 

“Do it,” Tim breathed. “Make me yours.”

 

“Tim,” Jason warned. 

 

He came. Tim quickly closed his eyes and opened his mouth, letting Jason hold his face in place. He could feel the stripes of cum landing on his face and slowly flowing down. Jason used his thumb to wipe a bit of it off and he pushed his finger into Tim's mouth. Tim started sucking immediately, closing his mouth around his finger. He slowly blinked his eyes open, his gaze meeting Jason’s. Jason was sure it wouldn't take him long to get hard again. Not with Tim looking like that. Completely ruined and on his knees but somehow still in complete control of the situation. 

 

Tim stood up and sat down in Jason’s lap, rubbing the two of them together a little. “What now?”

 

“Now I'm going to fuck you,” Jason whispered. “But I'm going to go slow until you're desperate and begging for it.”

 

“I already am,” Tim replied. “Have been for months. Years maybe.”

 

“You really don't know what you're saying,” Jason said. 

 

“That's what you think,” Tim shook his head. “But I do. I wanted you since I knew what sex was. Since before you even knew who I was.”

 

“Babybird-”

 

“Just put your fingers in me until I'm loose enough that you can bend me over.”

 

Jason sighed but reached out to grab lube from under his pillow and started coating his fingers. “How many times have you done this before?”

 

“Fingered myself?”

 

“Sex.”

 

“You were my first kiss,” Tim pointed out, leaning to kiss Jason’s neck. 

 

“... You're a …”

 

“Doesn't change the fact that I want you to take me apart,” Tim replied. “Now get on with it or I'm going to do it myself.”

 

Jason complied, slowly pushing the tip of his index finger into Tim. Tim quickly wrapped his arms around Jason’s neck, his back arching as Jason slowly pushed deeper.  _ It was definitely better when someone else does it _ .

 

“Have you ever fingered yourself?” Jason asked. 

 

Tim nodded. “Thought of you when I did it.”

 

“Really?”

 

He nodded again. “This is better than what I imagined.”

 

“I fucking hope so,” Jason said and slowly pushed his second finger in as well, causing Tim to whimper a little.

 

“Tell me what you imagined,” Jason said.

 

Tim whimpered. “You... “

 

“You already said that,” Jason replied. He didn't slow down. 

 

“ _ Fuck - Jay, _ ” Tim cried out. “You taking me. In some alley - _ holy shit do that again - _ while you're still…  _ fuck _ … still wearing your suit.”

 

“In an alley?”

 

Tim nodded. “You'd press me against a wall and just…  _ fuck, fuck, fuck, right there, holy shit, yes _ .”

 

“Go on.”

 

“You'd just take what you want,” Tim whispered. “Push my face into the wall and  _ ah! ... _ and fuck me until you're finished and then leave me there…”

 

“You have some fucked up kinks, kitten,” Jason said, circling his ring finger around Tim's hole. 

 

“I want you to use me,” Tim whispered. “Take me apart until you get off and then just stop. Leave me to care for myself.  _ Holy fucking shit, I've never tried three fing- Fuck!!! _ ”

 

“You swear a lot when you're horny,” Jason said, as if it wasn't obvious. 

 

“Jay, please,” Tim said, pressing his face into Jason’s neck. “I need you in me…”

 

Jason looked down, almost surprised that he was already hard again, and nodded. “If you're good I'll let you cum.”

 

“ _ Fuck, _ ” Tim whispered. 

 

Jason put his hands on Tim's thighs and stood up carrying him until he reached a wall. “It's not exactly an alley, but you'll have to take what you can get, I guess.”

 

Tim whimpered. “N-next time.”

 

Jason gave himself a few quick strokes to coat himself with what was still remaining from the lube before he slowly pushed into Tim. 

 

Tim’s leg started shaking as he pushed the head in and Jason stopped. “You okay?”

 

“Keep going,” Tim hissed. “Feels good.”

 

Jason slowly started moving again. He was scared he was going to far, that Tim was hurting and too afraid to tell him. 

 

“ _ Fuck, Jason _ ,” Tim tried to move his hips so he could get more of Jason inside of him. Jason sighed but slightly changed his hold on Tim so that he could get deeper into him. 

 

Once he was all the way inside of him, he stopped again. Tim was clinging to his shoulders even more than before. 

 

“You can… fuck Jason, start moving.”

 

Jason nodded and started slowly moving out and back in again, trying to change his angle a little every time, in hopes of finding Tim's prostate. Tim didn't seem to mind. 

 

When Jason finally found it Tim started to cry and Jason immediately stopped.

 

“Keep going, asshole,” Tim hissed between breathes. “It's really fucking good.”

 

“You sure?”

 

“Yes,” Tim said. “Now keep going.”

 

Jason waited a short moment before doing as told. He could feel Tim still crying but he also felt Tim's erection still bobbing between them. 

 

“Jason, I'm going to...” Tim whimpered but before he could finish, Jason had one of his hands wrapped around Tim's base.

 

“Not yet, babybird. Gotta be a little more patient.”

 

Tim whined but nodded, letting Jason take complete control of the situation. But Jason could feel his own thrusts becoming sloppier as well and he knew he was getting close too, so he let go of Tim's dick and with his next thrust Tim came all over both of their chests. 

 

Jason came a few seconds later. He quickly gathered Tim in his arms and brought him to the bed. 

 

“I’m going to get us something to clean ourselves.”

 

“And water,” Tim mumbled.

 

“And water,” Jason agreed, leaving the bedroom. 

 

Tim hummed a little as he laid there. He could still feel Jason’s cum inside of him and he knew that Jason had left enough hickeys that he'd either have to wear make-up or wear his suit all the way up, if he didn't want anyone to know. He made a mental note to casually run into Bruce on patrol while he was covered in hickeys and wearing one of Jason’s jackets he was hiding in the back of his closet.

 

“How are you feeling?” Jason asked. 

 

“Good. Tired. Can I stay the night?”

 

“Kitten, if you think I'm going to let you go any time soon you're clearly delusional,” Jason said as he started cleaning Tim up. Tim took one of the water bottles and started drinking. “Tomorrow morning when we woke up, I'm going to have you sit on my face so I can eat you out until you cum all over yourself.”

 

“Is that what you wanted to do earlier when you turned us around?”

 

Jason chuckled. “Yeah.”

 

Jason threw the used washcloths to the ground and climbed into bed next to Tim, pulling the covers on top of them. “Do you really think of me while masturbating?”

 

“Every time,” Tim whispered. “Sometimes of you  _ and _ Dick. But if I'm honest I haven't thought about Dick like that since… you know.”

 

“He's trying,” Jason said. “He tried to protect you but he chose the wrong way and fucked up. He was scared that what happened to me would happen to you as well.”

 

“I know,” Tim whispered. “But… I don't know. Let's not talk about this now.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“You have a coffee machine, right?”

 

Jason laughed. “Yes.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so uhm... that's it? I really want to write a sequel and like maybe a prequel on what happened with tim and jason before the entire joker thing (like after jason came back from the dead) but idk
> 
> anyway I really hope you liked this


End file.
